1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons and in particular to an improved reinforced carton, carton blank and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforcing panels (also known as center dividers) are known for bracing the wider front and rear walls of a rectangular tubular carton for preventing the walls from bulging outwardly, allowing the use of thinner paperboard. However, the prior art cartons are each subject to various disadvantages which are overcome by the present claimed invention.